Debbie Jellinsky
Debbie Jellinsky Addams, AKA the Black Widow, is the villain of Addams Family Values and a nanny cum serial killer. Debbie has used a number of false identities and has been recognised for her crimes on the tradng card series, Psychos & Serial Killers. Her real name is unknown. From an early age, Debbie has been incredibly greedy and materialistic and killed whenever she hasn't got what she wants. On Debbie's 9th birthday, all she wants is a ballerina Barbie, but her parents make the mistake of giving her Malibu Barbie. Seeing herself as a graceful ballerina and Malibu Barbie not being who she was, Debbie becomes enraged and burns her house down, with her parents still inside. In her adult years, she adopts the name of Ursula and marries a heart surgeon. When he cannot attend dinner because the Pope has a cold she swiftly inhumes him with an axe. When the money he leaves her runs out, she marries a Senator, now under the moniker of Carmen. When she is refused a Mercedes-Benz by her husband, as they have to set an example, she immediately kills him. After marrying one more unknown man, under the alias of Nadine, broke again, she sets her sights upon the hapless Fester Addams after learning of his vast fortune and sets herself up as a nanny, as Morticia and Gomez and struggling to keep Wednesday and Pugsley under control following the birth of their new son, Pubert (who the children are determined to kill). After shipping the suspicious Wednesday and Pugsley off to Camp Chippewa, she seduces Fester and marries him shortly afterwards. Fester proves to be extremely difficult to kill however, the old electrical equipment in the bathtub trick not even hurting him. She is forced to put up with him until she can think of something better, in the meantime trying to keep his family away from him, to the point where Granny places a curse upon her. Debbie sets about planting a bomb in her mansion which will explode when she is away, taking Fester with it. Again, Fester is unscathed, and Debbie is forced to pull a gun on her doting husband. Fester is saved, however, by Thing, who steals Debbie's car and brings him home to Gomez and Morticia. Debbie pursues him to the Addams mansion and straps the entire family, bar Pubert, who she appears to have forgotten about, into a set of electric chairs. After explaining her motivations to the family through slides, she prepares to throw the switch, but Pubert quickly rewires the array, directing the electrical charge back to Debbie, shocking her until all that remains is a pile of ash and credit cards. Debbie's remains are buried in the graveyard outside the Addams' house, and Wednesday and her crush from camp, Joel, visit the grave, musing upon love and murder. As Joel moves to place flowers on Debbie's grave, a hand bursts out of the earth, a la Carrie, Joel screaming in horror as Wednesday looks on, smirking. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Death by Electrocution Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Comedic Deaths